fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Personalframe
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fragile Dreams Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Main page I hope you don't mind, but I gave the main page a bit of an update. Mainly I removed the content taken from Wikipedia, reduced how much space the Activity Feed takes and added Contents, Featured articles and Featured images regions. If ever you want to revert it back you can go ahead, I just wanted to expand it a bit more. -- 07:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I dont mind lol. Thank you very much for helping out <3 Oh lol. I just noticed im not logged in XD Favicon Hey, I noticed that the site doesn't have a favicon, so I tried to come up with some myself. I wanted to run them by you to see which one is best. Here's what I have so far, left me know which you like most: -- 03:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I went ahead and changed it to the merchant's head. If you don't agree with the change, let me know and I'll revert it. -- 06:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the chicken head the most so I dont mind it being the chicken head XD